


¿Podrás perdonarme?

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un impulso, le costaría caro ahora, un simple impulso de de besar a su mejor amigo y él podría perderlo para siempre</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Podrás perdonarme?

Su cuerpo se agitaba, en respiraciones rápidas y superficiales. Sentía una innegable presión en su pecho que se sentían como grandes punzadas, y las lágrimas acumuladas obstruían el resto de la circulación.

Ahora, ellos estaban en el sofá de siempre, en su casa, pero no parecía igual que antes, no tanto, sin embargo.

Un impulso, le costaría caro ahora, un simple impulso de de besar a su mejor amigo y él podría perderlo para siempre.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Lou… -hizo un amago de acercar sus manos al cuerpo de su amigo, quien lo rechazo con un gesto algo brusco, vacilante.

-¿Tú, eres… eres gay? –incertidumbre llegó a los ojos azules, que miraban con horror al chico pálido e inseguro enfrente de él. Louis podía notar como Harry temblaba en su sitio, se sentía mal por hacerle pasar por eso, pero en serio, todo eso era demasiado para él…, estaba confuso, y jodidamente enfadado también, por todo, por esa situación, pero sobre todo, consigo mismo.

-Harry… -su voz, suena más como un graznido, que al usual tono dulce que suele tener cuando Louis habla, es ronca y dura, y le dan más ganas de llorar.

Unos rizos desordenados y oscuros caían sobre la frente sudorosa de su mejor amigo de ojos verdes. Ahora, Louis sólo conseguía ver su barbilla, y algo de su mejilla derecha, empapada en lágrimas.

-Harry, no llores –susurró y rodeó el cuerpo del chico menor, que se estremecía de vez en cuando, con sus brazos, lo dejó apoyarse en su pecho mientras lo mecía, calmándolo enseguida. Louis podía ver cómo Harry dudaba en si devolverle o no el abrazo. Eso le hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, porque por su absurda y estúpida reacción ante aquel repentino beso, ahora Harry no se sentía seguro con él.

-Louis, lo siento, de verdad, no sé porqué hice eso, yo…

-Oh, Harry… -acarició la parte posterior de su cabeza con sus labios, y lo mantenía más cerca. Harry por fin decidió que hacer con sus brazos –que se sentían inservibles y pesados–, y envolvió también a su amigo, en un abrazo débil –Harry, perdóname, me comporté como un imbécil. Perdóname –negó con la cabeza, y volvió a balbucear en un susurro –Perdóname.

La respiración del chico rizado volvió a agitarse, inhaló fuertemente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del toque de Louis, sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, como siempre lo hacían cuando Harry necesitaba consuelo. Primero, acariciaba su espalda con sus dedos, luego iba hasta su nunca y jugaba con sus rizos, y haciendo pequeñas e irregulares formas en su cuello, conseguía relajarlo, y después, besaba donde sus dedos habían estado antes.

Esto era como un ritual para ellos, Louis siempre hacía igual, y era una rutina que Harry adoraba y se había aprendido de memoria.

Louis cantaba unos dulces y silenciosos acordes de una canción olvidada, que siempre sosegaba a Harry porque le recordaba a las canciones para dormir que su madre le cantaba en su infancia.

“Tú, pequeña flor olvidada, tú dulce e inestable sorpresa de la tierra, tú… pequeña y magnifica criatura… Oh-oh-oh, haces que todo lo malo de mí desaparezca, Oh-oh-oh, pequeño milagro perdido…”

Esas palabras calmaron un poco a Harry, quien dormitaba sobre el pecho de Louis.

-¿Me dirás ahora? –musitó el castaño, sin dejar de balancear a Harry entre sus brazos.

Harry se tensó, y aunque sólo durara unos segundos, el nerviosismo estaba ahí. Dudaba de que si, él decía o hacía algo más sobre el tema, su amigo lo apartara completamente. No podía permitírselo, no, no se arriesgaría a perder de nuevo a Louis.

Harry negó con la cabeza furiosamente, y enterró su nariz en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Louis.

-Vamos, Harry –besó la parte que quedaba a la vista de su frente, y dejó sus labios húmedos unos segundos más de lo que él acostumbraba a mantener sobre su piel, habitualmente y sonrío cuando Harry suspiró resignado, para indicar que iba a hablar.

-Creo, que todo empezó hace unos meses –empezó a decir, con voz queda y ronca por el llanto de hace unos minutos atrás –Cuando, cada vez que yo… te veía hablar o sonreír, o cualquier cosa que quisiera que hicieses, me hacía sentir tan… extraño. Y sabía que eso no era normal, no era normal sentirse como si un montón de mierda cursi explotara por todas partes dentro de ti cada vez que ves a tu mejor amigo, pero no fue nada demasiado importante como para prestarle tanta atención, porque era solo un… sentimiento sin nombre, nada que pudiera explicar –suspiró, y entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en cómo expresar todo lo que sentía.

-Pero, luego, tú estabas ahí sólo con esos ojos que desnudaban almas, y me hacía creer que yo era un libro abierto para ti, que todo lo que sintiera, tú lo sabrías. Pero… también me hacías sentir completo de alguna otra manera… –murmuró –Feliz –negó con la cabeza, algo frustrado.

-Tú también me haces feliz, Harry –Louis frunció los labios, sin entender por qué eso hacía sentir a Harry tan mal. Porque, no había nada de malo con ello, ¿verdad?

-No me refiero a eso, Lou –hizo un puño con su mano, enrollando la camiseta de pijama de Louis en ella, como pidiendo algo en silencio.

Louis llevó su mano a la de Harry, quien cedió la fuerza de la empuñadura inmediatamente, pero no soltó su agarre, sino que se centró en cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban a los de Louis y luego, viajaban hacia la boca del chico mayor. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando sintió los suaves labios de Louis sobre su piel, una vez más.

Louis, se fijó en como Harry, con la cabeza todavía apoyada sobre él, miraba fijamente sus manos entrelazadas, y le pareció lindo. Harry era lindo. Y todo lo que Harry hacía también era lindo.

Y, es que no puede creerse la suerte que tiene de que alguien tan dulce y amable, y bondadoso como Harry, pudiera enamorarse de él, en realidad.

-Todo está bien, Harry –murmuró, besando sus rizos. Harry levantó la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada de su mejor amigo, ambos separados –mortificados – por centímetros. Harry pasó la mirada desde sus ojos azules hasta su boca.

-Ahora ya no siento tanto lo que hice –murmuró, sin apartar la vista de los rosado labios entreabiertos de Louis.

-¿Ah, no? –Sonrío, y mantuvo su agarre, acercándolo más a su pecho–Y, ¿por qué no?

-Porque, ahora no se siente como algo incorrecto.

-¿El qué? –encarnó una ceja, divertido.

-El querer besarte –murmuró, en un soplido, antes de pegar sus labios con los de Louis, no por primera vez, pero sí sintiéndose completamente seguro en esta ocasión, donde los labios de Louis participaban en aquel beso, en el que decían todo, –incluso lo no pronunciado antes, pensó Harry –. Porque sentía que, de alguna forma, Louis intentaba hacerle entender lo que sentía, sea lo que fuere, pero lo hacía. Harry sonrío, él tenía razón, se dijo, besar a Louis se siente bien. Muy bien.


End file.
